With the widespread use of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) in life, high-resolution and narrow border have become the current trend of liquid crystal display. The gate driving circuit applied to the panel has become the most important way to achieve the display with a high-resolution and narrow border. The design applying the gate driving circuit GOA (Gate Driver on Array or Gate On Array) may cut the cost of the LCD panel down, and at the same time, reduce a process so as to increase production.
As the Touch Panel has increasingly come into people's lives, the previous input devices are gradually eliminated from the public eye. At present, various types of input devices such as mouse, button, touch panel, control stick, touch screen, and the like, can be used to perform operations of the computer system. The touch screen is becoming increasingly popular due to its usability, versatility of the operation, ever-decreasing prices, and steady increase in yield. The touch screen can be divided into plug-in and embedded touch. Plug-in touch can position the panel with touch function in front of the display so that the touch surface covers the visible area of the display area to realize the touch. Embedded touch integrates the touch function in the panel with or without a cover glass outside itself so that the user can touch the screen through fingers to achieve the operation. Embedded touch is divided into in cell (embedding the touch panel function in LCD pixels) and on cell (embedding the touch panel function between the color filter substrate and polarizing plate). On cell produces the sensor on the outside of LCD screen, and then attaches the polarizing plate to protect the glass and so on. Hybrid In Cell or Full In Cell generally produces the sensor on the side of the TFT glass, or on the side of the TFT glass and CF (color filter), and then forms the panel to realize the touch function.